The Girl Between Two Worlds
by KiriharaAsuna
Summary: Yowww minna. The story takes place after the fourth shinobi world war. We all know how the ending is. After the World War Sasuke returns back to the konoha but one suprise after the another suprise takes place. What is going on?
1. Day 01

**Chapter 1**

After the fight between Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke didn't lose their arms. They returned back to the village. Sasuke told Naruto that he will return to his clan. Sasuke was feeling something. He knew that something was wrong or something was going to happen . In order to got his feelings back that there was nothing wrong. While Sasuke was walking to his old house. There were walking people around his house. Sasuke ran to his house. His house was like how it always were. It was quiet and nobody was around. Sasuke was sighed of relief. He walked back to konoha. When Sasuke was back in Konoha. Everybody were busy. People were laughing crying. ShInobis were back and everyone was very happy. Sasuke wasn't very happy because he was missing his clan his family. While Sasuke was thinking about his family and especially about his brother. The time that he and his brother Itachi fought together to Kabuto. His brothers final words. In Itachi's genjutsu, Sasuke learnt that Itachi didn't want to kill his family. While Sasuke was thinking about his brothers genjutsu. He ran into Naruto. Naruto screamed Sasuke! Sasuke was back to the reality. Sasuke didn't knew that he was crying until Naruto asked 'why are you crying Sasuke? ' Sasuke didn't replied because he didn't knew why he was crying. Naruto was asking me again while are you crying?Sasuke didn't answer but deep inside,he knew that he was missing something. He couldn't recall what. Sasuke was in deep thought. He was walking through the village, Sakura and Ino saw him walking. In the meanwhile Sasuke was still walking; Ino and Sakura were looking at him. Sasuke went to his room while he was trying to sleep. Someone was took his sword and threw at the peeker. The sword was thrown back. Sasuke turned and saw Kakashi's smiling face. Kakashi said: "He Sasuke why so scary and cry face. Sasuke said:" nothing really" Kakashi knew that something was wrong but he didn't ask. Kakashi said that the hokage was asking for him. In the meanwhile the night was fallen.  
>Sasuke thought it was the best that he will go now to the hokage. Since the fourth war there hadn't been missions for a while. Sasuke hadn't got any money. Sasuke had to pay the rent but without money. He cant even afford to pay the rent. Sasuke was thinking. He was walking to the hokage. The hokage told him something but he couldn't believe it. The head of your clan left something for you. The thing that your father had left but it was here all the times. It looked like it was about why Itachi killed the clan and the real real reason about it. The only reason why people were thinking that the uchiha clan was being hated. Here was the stupid thing. Oh god were did I Ieft the stupid thing. Shizune brought the documents in. Shizune gave the documents to sasuke. The hokage told to shizune:"Give it to Sasuke". Sasuke took the documents after that hokage told him that he can go home. Sasuke left the hokage's office. He was going to his house and when he came he sat down on the chair. He started to read the documents. The story behind the uciha clan started<p> 


	2. day 02

**Chapter two The story behind the uchiha Clan**

_Hello Sasuke, _

_If you are reading this , it means that we are death. You know that it sounds silly, but you couldn't believe it when the hokage told this. In this letter or document I wanted to tell you what the reason is why people hate or are afraid of the Uchiha clan. We are the one with scary eyes (sharingan manekyou), The reasons why he must be killed , why Danzo let us kill. They thought that we would kill the hokage because we are more powerful actually we didn't think about it all . Sasuke I knew that you would hate us or your brother. I mean he did it well by killing us cause otherwise we will be captured and would get a painful punishment. In order to protect you ( We asked Itachi no matter what happened he will protect you ) . I am really glad that you are a lovely nice person but in matter of time you were taken over. Your feelings which changed. At this moment I knew how you will feel. You will look revenge want to destroy the konoha or want to be hokage. What I wanted to say you is: look deep inside you and forget the revenge or betraying the konoha. They actually protected us for something bad. Itachi told us before he will die that he will tell you everything. I want you to be yourself my dear son. We will miss you and never see you crowing up_

_My dear lovely son make friends be happy like to world and forget revenge. Look only for revenge when someone of something hurt you._

_Your Parents. _

In the time that Sasuke was reading the story why his clan was killed and what his parents wanted. He started with crying. He was looking at the sky. Naruto who saw crybaby Sasuke. Naruto wanted to hug Sasuke and wanted to tell him that everything will be alright but he couldn't. jumped of the roof. Naruto went to his house and was going to his bed. He was sleep and actually. He heard some voices. A female voice; "He is sleeping so cute Minato!"Shall I wake up our son Minato. Naruto moved his eyelids but when he opened his eyes. He saw something and fainted


	3. Day 03 People Death Or Alive

**Chapter 3 people death or alive**

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. His parents were in front of him . He couldn't believe it. His mother was making a big fuss how dirty his room was. Kushina was arguing against Minato if they should wake Naruto wake up. Naruto smiled a bit. He opened his mouth and said; 'Mom, Dad?'' and he collapsed. ''Naruto!'' yelled Kushina and Minato. Naruto waked up after two hours of sleeping. He looked at this parents and started to cry. 'mom dad you are supposed to be death but how? '' said Naruto. Naruto couldn't talk anymore. Naruto still tried to talk. After couple of minutes he took a deep breath. He said:'' I don't see signs of reanimation justsu.'' 'nobody did rinnebirth'' How could it be that you are alive?' Minato said;''actually we don't know it too but when we opened our eyes we were lying on the grass ! ' Naruto said;'I actually don't mind at all dad mom , I was very happy'. I really wanted to know who brought you to live'' '' Maybe we should ask Tsunade ? ' Mom and dad first I wanted to do something else.'' I wanted to visited with you Jiraiya's grave.'' ''If you don't mind'' said Naruto. Minato and Kushina said; ýes. ' Before they left Sai came in and said that the hokage was waiting for Naruto. Naruto: '' Mom, dad are you coming with me?'' Minato and Kushina said; 'yes'!

In the meanwhile they arrived the hokage's office. The hokage was screaming: JIRAIYA HOW HOW ?!'' Naruto and his parents rushed to the hokage's office. Naruto saw Jiraiya Nagato Konan Yaghiko alive but not only they were alive. The hokage said;'' The Uchiha clan is also alive!'' Sasuke doesn't know yet but Naruto I think it will be better if you tell him'' Naruto said;'I will but how can't did actually happen? '' Hokage said 'I don't know but we won't leave this matter''. ''Naruto you have to go to Sasuke and tell him that his clan came back to live. '' Itachi opened his mouth and said; I will go with Naruto to tell him because maybe he won't believe Naruto. Hokage said;'' Yes!'' ''I will also send information team to different villages because maybe there a more people back to live!'' Nagato '' I want you to help us.'' ''You need to talk to us and tell what happened'' The medical team will also research you if there a really no signs of reanimation jutsu. Nagato said;'' yes I will help you hokage''.

Nagato walked off to the medical team in the hospital. Naruto and Itachi rushed to Sasuke.'

''Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeee'' screamed Naruto Naruto said'' you won't believe me what happened'Sasuke opened the door of his house. Sasuke said:''What I was sleeping how dare you to wake me up'' Itachi said;'' hi Sasuke, how are you?'' Sasuke couldn't talk anymore his brother was alive in front of his eyes. Naruto said:'' your clan is alive Sasuke!´ ''Go to you clan and see your parents and Itachi go with him'' Sasuke who was still in shock thought that it was all genjutsu.

Itachi and Sasuke ran off to their parents' house. While they arrived Sasuke saw everyone were shopping like nothing was happened. Sasuke became very angry because everyone were doing the groceries like nothing had happened. Itachi opened their parents' house but told Sasuke to go in before him. ( _his parents and friends were decorating their house for the "''' welcome back party for Sasuke''''_) Sasuke put his shoes of and went into the livingroom he putt the light on and their parents jumped out. His parents and their friends said:''WELCOME BACK Sasuke'' Sasuke couldn't still believe it. He run off to his mother and give him a huge hug.


	4. day 04 Nagato's story

**Chapter 4 nagato's story**

Nagato who came back alive started to tell his story what happened. Nagato said:'' I was death after I used rinne-rebirth and with reanimation jutsu in the fourth shinobi war I came back alive. I fought Naruto twice and have twice been killed by him. While I was in the heaven I heard a voice. The voice was asking me; you were the leader of akatsuki. I was your sins and what to grand you a new life. The voice was asking me if I want to come back alive.I didn't give a answer but before I knew I woke up in a house. The house was the place where my friends and I stayed while we were training with sensei. I am still in shock myself. However I am still gratefull for the person who brought me back to life. Nagato said this what I knew . Medical ninja team started to research his body. _After a couple of hours_

the medical ninjas couldn't find any clues of reanimation jutsu of something from rinne-rebirth. His chakra was normal like a living person. The hokage came in and asked for the results. They left Nagato free. He asked the hokage if he can become a ninja again with his two other friends. The hokage said ''I want to think about it.'' The reason is that you are back alive is strange and I want to know from the other teams if this was also happening in the other villages.'' '' Then I will consider your request''. Tsunada didn't have a good feeling about this. She was scared anxious but on the other hand she was happy. Her best friend is back to life. While she was thinking, one after the another teams came back of their missions. Also in other villages people came back alive. Tsunade was looking at the window. She was thinking about the things that were happening. Shizune walked in with a serious face. She said that the hokage, kazekage were asked to come to the meeting was in the land of lightning. The hokage said that she will come.

Few days later

The hokage and her adviser just came in the land of lightning. They immediately went to the meeting. They just arrived and everyone were waiting for them. The hokage which was unsure what was going on? The hokage just sat down on the chair. Kazekage started the meeting. He said that in his villages people were coming back alive. The hokage who was still thinking about her own village. She didn't know what to do. She heard the kazekage but still. She didn't know if she should tell them about the research. They had done


	5. day 05 the meeting

Sasuke who woke up in his house and saw his parents. Everything became to start black in front of his eyes. He hit first himself and thought that it was a dream. He didn't wanted to end this dream but on the other hand he wanted to end this dream. He didn't deserve it , he thought. He wanted to kill the konoha. Even though his brother his parents protected the konoha no matter what happened . Sasuke wanted to kill these memories. He heard after a while only some noises. His parents had taken the doctor to their house. The doctor told his parents that he had fever and that he was hyperventilating. After a couple of hours he felt much better and stood up and watching to the stars. The meeting had ended and the conclusion had been told. All the Kages agreed if something strange happened. The hokage came back to her office and told to her helper that she will go home and will rest. Tsunade felt uneasy , anxious while she thought that everything were strange. She went to the secret library and was reading very old scrolls. After Tsunade read those old scrolls. She went to the BBQ restaurant and started with drinking. She wanted to erase all her worries but those worried didn't go away. These worries became even worse. Tsunade stood up and walked to her house. When she arrived, Naruto Sasuke Sakura and Jiraiya were looking to the sky. There were a falling some stars. In one of these stars there was a girl. She flew to the forest. Her body which was covered in scars and blood. Her body which was very weak at this moment. Sakura tsunade jirayia Naruto and Sasuke made a wish.

The next day

Tsunade assembled team 7 for a mission. Everyone thoughts were something else. They really wanted to know what was going on .The hokage started with talking; '' I knew that everything is scary and different but maybe we should accept this fate.'' '' but we should focus on this mission.'' '' your mission is to go where Nagato find his self-alive.'' ''Nagato will also come and guide you to the place.' ''You should research the old scrolls if you can find them there and do a lot of research''. Now you can go''

Naruto Sasuke Sakura Nagato and Kakashi went on their way but before they got leave a Konoha leaf village shinobi came rushing and pile to each other up. Sasuke stood up and started to scream :'' what the hell did you think that you were doing ahn'' The shinobi said immediate ""sorry'.'' But I had to see the hokage'' Nagato said: '' Maybe we should also go with the shinobi but I had a feeling"" Sakura said "Yes! Sasuke said:" we don't have a choice either cause he jump into me and he needed to apologize normally I won't forgive him '' Naruto said: ''We should go dattabane!" While the hole team 7 run to the hokage. They heard the hokage scream;'' WHAT WHAT DO YOU MEAN!'' The shinobi said ''We found a strange girl in the forest but nobody can touch her'' The hokage said;'' I will assemble team 7 to go with you.'' Team 7 opened the door and said'' we will.'' The hokage said'' Wait didn't you left?'' Sakura said:'' no we didn't leave yet because someone interrupted us''. The hokage also stood up.

The hokage the shinobi Nagato and team 7 went to forest with a rush. When they finally arrived they saw something unbelievable


	6. day 06 the meeting part 2

When finally team 7 and the normall shinobi arrived to the place where the girl was found. She was very weak, her chakra was coming out. Her chakra was blue purple red colored. Neji who even came to look, saw something monstrous. He didn't know what to say. Itachi Nagato Tsunade didn't know what to do.

The pain that I was feeling was not normal unhuman. My chest which hurt very bad, it was like 5000 elephants stepped over me. My heart was like a bomb, I was feeling if someone took my heart. I heard some noises but I couldn't make it out from who those noises were. If I only could open my eyes but it felt like someone had clued my eyes. I tried to open my eyes but they were painful. Eye only heard a voice said this sharingan. My necklace which protected me and the genjutsu was undone. '' I will do it brother your genjutsu weren't that strong'' said the vague voice. I felt someone was trying to touch me but that stupid thing couldn't touch me. My necklace was protecting me.

Itachi, why can't you hold her said Sasuke. Even I don't know why there is chakra everywhere said hokage.'' It looked like she had been protecting by something.'' Maybe we had to say something to her so she wouldn't be scared'' said the hokage. Sakura who bowed to the body and tried to touch her was been hit back by the kid's chakra. '' I will release a genjutsu on her maybe that will help?'' ''a second later the genjutsu was released from her.'' '' what the hell is going on.'' said Sasuke. ''I will do it otouto your genjutsu weren't that strong like mine ''said Itachi '''_this time the genjutsu worked '''' "_ the girl was on the back of Naruto. ''she weren't that heavy.'' said Naruto. They brought the girl to the hospital to examine her. They gave her food by a drip, painkillers etc. After a couple of hours she woke up, since she was very weak and couldn't talk nobody knew that she was awake. She weakly turned her head and looked outside. She couldn't breathe , it hurt her. Every breath that she took hurt her, it was someone from 400 pound was sitting on her. Her lungs were squeezed. Naruto who came looking for her. Naruto couldn't be thinking something else. The little girl who was lying in the bed started to couch some blood up. She weakly closed her eyes everything hurt her. Naruto sat down on a chair and was looking at her. He took a deep breath and started to think about things.

After a couple of hours.

Sakura and Tsunade walked in the room. They took some exams, while they were trying to take some blood from her. The girl opened her eyes. She turned her head and was looking to Sakura. ''AAARRGHHHH'' screamed Sakura. '' What happened ?'' said Tsunade. '' she she she was awake!" said Sakura. 'Nani ''said the hokage. Naruto stood up. He walked to her . ''How are you?'' asked Naruto. Sakura hit him. '' first of all the things you ask first the name'' said Sakura.'' What was your name ?'' asked Tsunade. The girl looked with big eyes to her. The girl started to cough up some blood. Everything became dark in front of the girl eyes.

One day later

The girl woke up. She felt much better. There was a raven boy sitting on the chair. He opened his mouth but the girl didn't know the language. The girl shook his head. Took a deep breath and started to understand the language. '' what is your name?'' asked the raven boy. '' I don't know '' said the girl. The boy stood up and walked out of the room.


	7. Day 07 lost

The boy just left the room. The girl wasn't feeling comfortable in the first place. Je put off her drip and the other things. The girl walked to the window. She opened the window and she jumped iout of the window. She rushed back into the forest. She was rushing to the place that she was looking for something. She saw a little music box in her dream and she recognized it. While she was looking for her music box. She finally found it. She took her music box and rushed forward.

In the meantime

Sasuke and Tsunade walked into the room. They opened the room and saw an open window. The hokage had big eyes. She was in shock. In all the times she didn't know what to do. She went to her office. She was feeling very bad, it was like someone hit her with a rasengan. The hokage returned to her office and started to assemble every team that was in the village. Team 7 team Ino, team Neji were told to find that girl. The hokage had a very bad feeling, it was like she was stuck with a knife. She was thinking so hard what could happen. The hokage was thinking maybe she had been kidnapped or she fell out of the window maybe she disappeared for some reason. Tsunade asked Shizune if she could ask Jiraiya to come over. The hokage was walking in her room from right to left. She was thinking, but couldn't make a scenario. In the meantime she yelled to Shizune. ''IS THERE ANY NEWS I HOPE SO THAT THERE ARE SOME NEWS.'' ''WHAT COULD HAPPEN DID SOMEONE ENTRY HER ROOM.'' yelled the hokage. She couldn't think straight anymore. '' Shizune you had been in charge while I am gone.'' '' I am going to my house to think or to the library''. The hokage rushed out of her office and bumped into Jiraiya. Even Jiraiya was concerned about the hokage. Since the hokage was the strongest woman that he ever knew. When Jiraiya saw the pathetic hokage, he didn't know what to say. He took Tsunade's hand and went to restaurant and offered her a drink. While they were drinking at the restaurant the hokage became totally drunk. She was thinking straight anymore. Jiraiya brought her to her house. Jiraiya was also thinking why Tsunade was so pathetic. When he brought Tsunade to her house and Jiraiya went to look for shizune maybe she could tell him what was going on.

Jiraiya found Shizune and asked her some question.'' What happened to the hokage ?'' '' why was she depressed ?'' said Jiraiya

Shizune took a deep breath.'' A couple days ago we found a girl in the forest'. She was very weak and we brought her to the hospital. 'Today she totally disappeared and the hokage was very angry on her but maybe something happened to her.'' ''The hokage thought that she maybe was kidnapped. '''

3 weeks later

The kid wasn't found yet and the hokage had sent every team to find her.

Pov the kid

Everything hurt me very bad. I couldn't talk my head hurt. The only thing that I had was my music box which was constantly playing. I was in a cave. I heard some voices. So I stood up and walked deeper the cave in. '' if we can't find her the hokage is going to kill us and I mean she is going to kill us''. I was starting to lose some blood. The voices became very vague and I couldn't breathe anymore. I closed my eyes and started to sleep. In the meanwhile the weather was very worse. It was pouring rain and there was lightning. Team7 and the team Ino were hiding in the cave. The music box started to play. I woke up and tried to close the music box. Unfortunately the music from the music box was heard. I heard some footsteps , but my chest hurt me so bad that I couldn't stand and walk further the cave in .'' mina came fast and looked over here'' said a vague voice. I felt two arms and I was being carried away. I heard someone took my music box. '' I will try to use first medical treatment'''said another vague voice. The weather had cleared up. A messenger was sent to the hokage. In the letter stood that the girl was found. The girl was sleeping. She opened her eyes and tried to look at the people but her head hurt and she closed her eyes.

A day later

The girl got her medicine and her treatment. She woke up and was feeling much better. There was a blond guy and a raven guy sitting on the chair. The girl sat on her bed. '' you are awake huh? '' said the raven boy. The raven boy wake the blond boy. '' I am going to get the hokage'''' Look at her while I am gone'' said the raven boy

A few minutes later

I was looking at the woman. '' what is your name'' how old are you''' where are you from'' said the woman. I only said I don't know. ''amnesia'' said the hokage. In the meanwhile there was a blond guy raven boy and a pink haired woman and a smart ass (Shikamaru). The smart ass said we should gave her a name and let her walked around the village and if she remembered something that she could tell us.'' I agree with you Shikamaru and his dad" said the hokage. There were more and more people in the room. The people where calling different names.""chiyo aikawa ai ichigo' said the ravenboy. ''ramen''Haruka'' said the blond guy. I like one name. ''Chiyo'' said I. The blond guy stood up and gave his hand "" I am Uzumaki Naruto and the raven boy is Sasuke and the pink hair is Sakura nice to meet you ''said Naruto. '' I am the 5th hokage Tsunade said Hokage. The hokage stood up. '' You have one mission and that is to guard the girl when she was around you.'' Naruto and Sasuke you had to take care over her understood'' I got expelled from the hospital. Naruto boy took me to somewhere. 'she needed clothes Naruto'' said Sasuke. ''No first she will eat something by ichiraken ramen" said Naruto. I was still in my hospital clothes. Naruto took my hand and rushed to the restaurant. I got something in front of me. I got some stick. I tried to eat but I couldn't. '' she needed clothes'' said Sasuke. ''Narutoooo she needed clothes'' said Sakura.'Naruto-kun she needed clothes'' said blue-haired woman. ''Wakatata wakata she will get some clothes'' said Naruto.'Naruto she needed clothes'' said Sasuke. I , Sasuke Naruto blue haired woman white haired woman and Sakura went to the clothes shop


End file.
